Love is
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: Two people are in love, they are destined to be together. Hibari and Tsunayoshi are getting married soon. No one can break the bond and the love that grows in the body of those two. Happy, confusing, loneliness and even sadness, they can get through this as long as they are together. And every single day they find the true meaning of what Love is..


**Hello... again. I know I should be updating some of my stories speacially ' A Sweet Beginning', well this story just happen to be bugging me for months. .**

**WARNING ALERT: This story is RATED M, not for kids. This contains BL scenes, for short Boys x Boys. Fluffy first but soon changed into SMEXY Scene. SO don't forget your tissues. Again if you don't like it, press the back button and back off.**

**You are now reading up to this part so ENJOY and have FUN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. END of DISCUSSION**

**Love is...**

It all started with a beautiful morning, the sun's rays , even the aloof clouds surrounds the wide blue peaceful sky. Under the heat of the sun, couples, even ordinary people busy wondering and enjoying the Saturday morning. For students, no class, no teachers, no projects and no assignments... Free day to all people.

Inside an Ice Cream Shop, ( **yeah a common name for a shop**) two teens are enjoying their pass time... er... I mean enjoying their _date_. Specifically they are both boys, the one having a brown locks with the eyes that is the same as color as his hair. Cute bubbly face. He is known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Across from the brunet, a guy having a silky black hair, his eyes is as fierce as the lion.

Tsunayoshi is having the super deluxe parfait of the shop while Hibari is just a cup of coffee. What I said a while ago the two protagonist are having their date. Watching his lover lick the cream on his hand like a baby. Cute... he thought but he didn't blurted it out loud.

" Hibari-san.", caramelish eyes focus at the person visible infront of him. There he saw his_ lover_ frowning at him like he have done something wrong... Tsunayoshi tilted his head in confusion, a big question mark drew on his face. Hibari sigh as he watch him do that part. Rough but soft at times, that's Hibari when it comes to_ his_ Tsuna.

" Tsunayoshi, how many times do I have to remind you that use my given name instead of Hibari, since we _are _getting _married_.", closes his eyes but he still be able to say it cooly like he used to. He then sip his cup of coffee.

Back at the brunet sitting in front of Hibari, he take a scoop from his super deluxe parfait. Enjoying his dessert but when he heard the married thing from Hibari, his lover, he can't help but blush, blush, and blush... did I already say he blush. Smoke seems to puff outside his head from the hotness he's feeling right now.

" Hi-hi-hibari-s-san! Mou what are you saying so bluntly?!", still flush from embarrasment but able to complete his sentences. Screaming like there's no tomorrow. He makes sure it is hearble for Hibari to hear it enough. Now speaking of the devil, Hibari, evil smirk on his face but then sip his coffee. " I'm just saying the truth. Your name will soon change, right Tsunayoshi _Hi-ba-ri!_~", he answered Tsuna seductively.

**Spoof...**  
Not again, Tsunayoshi really can't take it anymore. He slummed himself on the table. Soon he found himself cooling his hot face onto the cold glass. ' Waahhhhh... Hibari-san is a meanie. He always tease me..'

After a moment he again hear the voice of his teaser, Hibari. " You should finish yours Tsunayoshi.", while eating and finishing off his parfait. He can feel Hibari's eyes on him. He wishes he stops it now or he'll gonna cry. " Tsunayoshi", calling him suddenly. He paused and looked at him with his caramelish eyes. With a spoon on his mouth, " W-hawt ( what)? "

" I love you... ", a simple word but a meaningful word. 'No way, I'm not going to blush again.'.** Spoof**.. Tsunayoshi hurriedly finishes his parfait. He burp silently that he, only him can hear it.

Back to Hibari, he smirked at Tsuna. Tsunayoshi can't really fail to amuse Hibari. Hibari just love to tease Tsunayoshi to see his amazing reactions. His smirks wider than before when he saw Tsuna's puzzled face. As he finished the parfait, he found Hibari's thumb on his lips wiping some droplets of ice cream. Then Hibari licks his own thumb.

' This is too much... Hibari-san should stop this or else I'll die here...', " Mou Hi- Kyoya!".

" See it is not hard to say my name.", standing up and Tsuna just looked at him continuously. Hibari grabs his hand and pulls him towards his body. Now the two of them exited the shop.

" Where are we going Kyoya?", Hibari waited a minute before answering. They are now walking just like many of the people do. Crowd, Tsunayoshi is confused why he is walking with Hibari with a lot of people. Well, he doesn't mean he doesn't like, he just know that Hibari hates crowd.

" Your house.", so dry so like Hibari.

" Why?", Tsuna stop so as through Hibari.

Smile and a squeeze on his hand was felt by him. " Your mom asked me to give her a visit and she wanted to plan for the preparation of our wedding.", he dragged his feet and pull Tsuna again, and soon silence filled the atmosphere.

While walking the image of what happened last week flashbacks.

#** Flashback**

" Hibari-san why are we going to my house?", a-cute-as-a-bunny boy look at his lover, who is now tugging him along to Tsuna's house. Holding hands while walking. Such a sweet and romantic couple. They now entered the house.

" Hibari-san you shouldn't come in so sunddenly.", Tsuna protest as Hibari pull him along the living room.

" It's fine. I'll just talk to your mother.", Hibari replied clamly, when they reach the living room there they saw Sawada Nana with Lambo on her hand, sleeping peacefully.

" M-mom!"

" Konnichiwa Tsu-kun. Hara hara Tsu-kun who is this handsome young friend of yours?", standing up while carrying the young cow. She told them to wait for her, she will just place the sleeping Lambo in the room. When Nana came back.

" This is Hi-"

" Hibari Kyoya. Tsunayoshi's lover.", being straight forward as always. Tsunayoshi, paled out. Scare of how will his mom react about it or will she understand or will she believe of what she heard? Too much question bugging in his head.

" Hara hara, we should sit down first.", she offers calmly as ever. No one of them knows what will be her next reaction. Nana sat down, her bangs hid her eyes.

" M-mom?", Tsuna, who is the one taht breaks the silent. " I c-can explain.", he continued.

" Explain what Tsu-kun?", no emotion in her voice. Tsunayoshi is about to panic but her mom continue that makes Tsuna's mouth hang open.

" Mama is proud of you, Tsu-kun. You're now in puberty stage. You also get a handsome boyfriend. Hehe.", squealing , at the same time clapping her hands with excitement. Tsuna stares at her blankly, he can't believe her mom is acting like this. On the other hand Hibari seems so calm like always.

" Mom, you are okay with u-us, er... I mean our relationship? You're not angry?"

" Yes it is fine , why would I be? You two look _beautiful_!~ Tsu-kun is already a grown up. Mama is so happy for you~!", grinning again.

" And I'll be marrying your child.", again, he surprised Tsuna in such announcement. 'Hibari-san! That's enough... I'm having a nervous breakdown..', Tsuna scream in his thought..

" Umm. Tsu-kun!", now Nana raised her voice, Tsuna shivered because he never heard her mom like that. Now, Tsuna glanced back at his lover and soon to be his husband. He found him calmly sitting beside him.

" You didn't tell me about this! You should let me handle your wedding."

" B-but-"

" No buts.", standing up now and clapping her hands once again then he continued, " I should let Papa knows about this. And I'll handle everything with Bianchi-chan!, running out of the room, hearts surrounds her.

" D-dad! No wai-", he did not waste his time to finish since his Mother will not hear him anymore. He turns his gaze to the person beside him the reason why he is having a butterflies on his stomach.

" Kyoya! Why so sunddenly?", he pouts at him cutely.

" I just decided I want to be with you ...forever. No matter what happen I will always love you~", he said seriously without letting Tsuna to look away. Too much love, but since it's Hibari he really can't help but feels some fluffy thing inside him. " You don't want to be with me that much?", a sudden changed in Hibari's voice. A slight saddness in it.

Tsunayoshi panic and replied, "N-no is just it is so sudden. I'm n-not r-ready... I lo...ve you and I want to be with you Hi- Kyoya!", he shakes his head continuously but soon gave up and convey his love.

Lifting his Tsuna's chin up, now he saw him with a blush-at-the-same-cute-mode-again look. Hibari whisper something like ' me too Tsunayoshi', then losing the gap between them. First it was a gentle-oh-so-loving kiss. But soon Hibari's cold tongue asking permission by biting and sucking Tsuna's lower (bottom) lip.

Gentle next to passionate one. Tsuna soon to give in. Two tongues dance with a rhythm and being synchronized as they move it together. And of course, Hibari dominated Tsuna.

They soon seperated, Tsuna now on Hibari's lap, legs curl up on his waist. Hibari snake his hand onto the back of his lover.

' My tongue... is numb.', Tsuna thought like he is about to passed out.

" Next will be the baby ( **Akambo** ).", hugging Tsuna, who is immediately hug back.

" Eh!?"

" Where's Akambo?"

" Eh?! I guess in my room. W-why-"

" I'll talk to him about us.", standing up and making his way up the stairs to Tsuna's beloved room.

*** Tsuna's room***

A soft click of the door indicating someone is here. Hibari didn't even knock he just enter without anyone's permission. He saw Reborn, the sun's arcobaleno and also the strongest baby of all. Most specially Tsuna's evil tutor.

" Akambo we need to talk.", standing still without looking away.

" I know why you're here. It's about_ Dame-Tsuna_ and your relationship, am I right?", he said without looking at Hibari still looking outside the window.

" Quick as ever huh.", smirking not really amused about it.

" Who do you think I am? I'm his tutor after all.", smirking back at Hibari.

" I'm just here to tell you about us because as you said your _my_ Tsunayoshi's tutor."

" Do you need my permission then?"

" No, wether you want me for him or not I don't care. I don't consider someone getting in my way to Tsunayoshi."

" As expected by you. So selfish as ever.", now turning to Hibari. "But if you gonna hurt that Dame-Tsuna, I'm one of the people who will _kill_ you.", he threaten Hibari, but Hibari seems he don't care.

" I won't hurt him, since he is Tsunayoshi.", he eyes soften like he really meant what he says.

" You already told mama ( **Nana** ) about this, and she is okay with it. Even I won't approve about the two of you, I still can't do anything to separate him from you."

" Don't even waste your time doing it since he loves me and I love him back and if you try seperate him from me, I'll bite you to death.", Hibari's catch phrase. Leaving Reborn with a stun on his face.

" Yeah, I know."

*** Tsuna since he was left by Hibari***

" Akambo?! Baby?! Is it Reborn?", panicking like he used to be. But he soon forget about this when he look down and saw something poking on his pant. ' No, H-hibari-san! He k-kissed me too much!', putting his hands between his thighs and shivering since he can't show it to Hibari.

' I'll just think about something that is not about Kyoya!', he decided. He tries to think something different. He tried to think about Reborn that keeps on toturing him continuously but he end up to Hibari that came to his rescue. ' I-I can't' ,he screamed in his thought.

He open his eyes and saw Hibari looking at him. Hibari noticed Tsuna's manhood poking on his pants, like begging for attention. He didn't waste his time to ask what's he doing since it's obvious enough for him to know.

" Let me handle that to my house.", grabbing Tsuna's hand and dragging him out.

" **Eh?! Noooooooooo!**"

**# Flashback Ends**

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**You made it... YEY! I'm so proud of you minna. So please REVIEW, and lots of chocolates for all of you... ^^"**


End file.
